marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Chase (Earth-9602)
Brought together by the corrupt New Gotham mayor the Big Question (Edward Nigma Fisk), Wired and his fellow assassins, Lethal (Sergei Minerva) and Deadeye (Bill Lawton), discovered that they had defeats at the hands of the same women (Dare and Catsai) in common. Together, Wired, Deadeye, and Lethal figured they could teach their mutual enemies a lesson in respect. Working for the Big Question made them think that the road to riches was all puzzled out. Catsai and Dare were making their way up the Arkham Tower and killing anyone standing between them and their target, Big Question. They had already faced and killed 13 mercenaries hired by Big Question, including Deadeye and Lethal. They were climbing up an Arkham Tower elevator shaft and conversing with each other. Wired overheard Dare telling her partner than killing Big Question was just another job. He cut the cable on which they were climbing, and also joined their conversation. Wired observed than in their line of work, there is no such thing as just as job. One has to be into it to get the most out of it. He asked the two women who wanted to die first. Catsai started saying that she was getting tired of Big Question's "toy soldiers". Before long Wired was dead, though it was unclear if he was killed by Catsai or Dare. He was impaled on his own weapon, a large spiked blade. Catsai and Dare used Wired's thrown corpse to open up a metal door. | Powers = Wired is a man-hunter built out of flesh and machine, strung together with "cybernetic cable". His cybernetic physiology enables him to perform several unique functions, such as producing large spiked blades from his forearm. Presumably, his physiology also enables him to sustain damage that would kill a normal human being. | Abilities = As an assassin and mercerary, it can be presumed that Wired is a skilled fighter and killer. | Strength = Unknown | Weaknesses = He can be injured by his own weapons. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Large spiked blades that he produces from his forearms. | Notes = * Due to his cybernetic physiology, it is unlikely that Wired actually died when he was impaled by his own weapon. He might still be revived. * Wired's battle with Catsai and Dare and his death were kept off-panel. It is unclear if he was killed by Catsai (who was speaking to him) or by the silent Dare. | Trivia = * Wired's first name "Nathan", his glowing eye, and the big red X on his uniform all derive from Cable. His last name "Chase" derives from Manhunter/Chase Lawler, though Chase is that character's first name. His spike probably derives from Chase Lawler's tendency to use spiked weapons. * It is uncertain whether Wired is a cyborg or another kind of techno-organic creature, like Cable. His introduction says that he is a manhunter, which typically means someone who hunts down a target in a manhunt. In the DC universe, there are multiple heroes and villains known as "Manhunter". Prominent among them are the Manhunters (plural), an entire race of extraterrestrial robots. They reportedly control or manipulate several of the other Manhunter characters. * Wired's uniform prominently displays the colors blue and red. This is possibly in reference to the uniform of an earlier Manhunter, called Paul Kirk. * Wired is one of two Amalgam characters based on Cable. The other is Niles Cable. They somewhat resemble each other, though their hair color is different and Niles has a beard. Uncertain if they are connected to each other. }} Category:Amalgam Comics casualties Category:Killed Off-Panel